Where did you go Dan?
by ploiuiu
Summary: Shun and Dan are friends in this story. After the Mechtanium war is finished, the six brawlers became each in their own way icons of the Bakugan game. Yet, no one knows the real history One problem holds still. Dan had disappeared one night and never came back. It's up to Drago, the five elite Brawlers, their Bakugans and their allies to find him. No romance. Family & Friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaiming: I don't own the Bakugan Universe "Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the sequel series". Unedited.**

**May 14 2020: I have added new details so please reread as I when more in dept and cut the chapter so the length isn't too long. I'm still having a hard time describing the battle and used the attacks that would make sense. **

* * *

Four years after the Methnanium Surge, the six Brawlers settled in their own way in a routine, always keeping contact or so. The only exception was Dan, who soon after the event of Methhnanium Surge had left for two years with Drago. They had to come back to Vestroia temporarily as Drago was needed to stabilize everything with the Core. Drago couldn't rely on another Bakugan to do the job so he had to do half-half for now. He might be strong to be away on Earth while the others would have the duty of holding the power. It was a sacrifice others were willing to take as they knew Dan had never change of Bakugan partner, unlike the others. They would alternate and Dan started encouraging him to stay in Vestroia telling Drago, he should revisit their old friends from the past but also make new ones. He would visit whenever Dan contacted him or to battle in the tournament. (Dan used to be disqualified but it was all a ruse.) He was back number one on the leaderboard.

On the other hand, the five other original Brawlers were working around the new Bakugan City and Interspace, reshape and more resistant to attacks and invasion. Alice was still working in the coffee shop run by Runo's family, but she would always make time to visit as much possible the others and with Marucho ensuring that they all could communicate whenever they were (dimension, location and time) it was easy. Marucho and Shun would work full time around the Bakugan Interspace which gained more momentum and enthusiast from the future Brawlers, but the way it was set became quite different than the beginning. Shun and Marucho mostly live in the Battle Brawlers Headquarters as they mostly took care of the Bakugan interspace. Marucho with some past friends such as Mira, Klaus and sometimes Runo and Alice would continue the research and ensure the safety between the different dimensions/worlds. This means the Bakugans could spend time with their human partner but also at their home without the need of Drago transporting them. Travelling was still banned for humans or any nations allied without the Brawler's team permission except for Bakugans.

Julie would live not far from it in an apartment with her boyfriend Billy, she has taken a bit of time off to study in journalist and would battle time to time to stay in the Top 10 ranking. She was currently in the top seven. Indeed, she and Runo had made a come back with Hammer Gorem and, respectively. Otherwise, their companions were sharing their time New Vestroia

Shun was the first to not react as surprised when Dan started disappeared for more than a few hours, which turn to days. He would reassure Marucho that they didn't need to worry, upon Dan's return, he would come for the first six months only to battle with Drago at his side to keep his ranking up or meet them every Sunday or two before completely vanishing. Shun was the first to hope, Dan would stop by, at their old city Wardington where Runo's parents own a coffee shop. Alice may not battle anymore, but she did have Hydra who took care of her and ensured that they keep contact with the others. It was what tip off the others because of Dan rarely miss these Sundays even if Runo would not always show up because of their fight. They would alternate for the sake of not seeing each other and to keep seeing their mutual friends.

Now sitting there, all five in Runo's parents coffee shop with Joe, a retired brawler, who asked to come. Now that Runo understood that Dan would less likely to show up. She was now showing up every Sunday They were silent, Marucho looking at the ranking list, a bit sad, that since Dan disappears, Shun became number 1 followed by Keith and him in third. Runo and Julie were part of this tournament and were six and seven, respectively. As for Dan, he became number 44 and every day, his name would go further down in the list.

"No one has news of Dan?"

They shook their heads, their current Bakugan Guardian who decided to stay on Earth from time to time, reuniting with their human partner, they were on the table looking at their human friends. Alpha Hydranoid for Alice, Hammer Gorem for Julie, Blade Tigrerra for Runo, Elfin for Marucho and Taylean for Shun.

"Can we stop talking about Dan? He is clearly not interested to see any of us! We have to give up believing in this and stop wondering. It's poisoning our mind and we just talk about that."

Shun refrained himself from saying anything, he couldn't say anything to Runo that would easily offend her.

"Runo, how could you say that. Don't you ever wonder if Dan was in danger and couldn't contact us?" Joe said shocking everyone as he decided to confront her, the others had abandoned the idea to reply to her. Since it was Joe's first time here, he couldn't know how Runo would react.

"You don't understand and you can't," Runo said, her light blue hair turning more like dark blue hair.

A small circle forming a portal appeared next to Alice as every eye was drawn to it and appeared two balls of Bakugan.

"Drago?" Marucho said recognizing this red anywhere.

"Skyress?" Shun asked surprised to see his old Bakugan Guardian. He knew how she rather stayed in Vestroia even after saving her in MS. He did visit her, but it's been long he could.

"Is that really you, Drago?" Marucho said pushing his round glass, a bit smaller but the temples of his eyeglasses were in a light blue shade.

As the question fused from everyone asking how could he be here as normally he would wait for Dan. Was everything alright in Vestroia did they need help? Drago heard the questions but decided not to answer and took a look around and saw the other Bakugan on the table. He was surrender by the familiar faces of Shun, Marucho, Alice, Julie and Runo. It took a while before they calm down.

"I know you have questions, but where's Dan?" All faces fell except for Runo who looked around as she didn't want to meet Drago peripheral vision.

Who would take the responsibility to tell him? Shun was clearly not the first choice as he crossed his arms over his black shirt.

"We don't know actually!" Marucho explained while the Bakugans Elfin, Blade Tigrerra, Hammer Gorem and Hydranoid advanced in their ball form near Skyress and Drago. Skyress, "He has soon disappeared when he returned in here with you Drago, two years ago. Until a year ago, he would only come to the interspace to keep his title of number one."

"But that's impossible, I haven't seen Dan we returned from our exploration for a new adventure. With who would he battled?" Drago asked shocked that Dan was part of the tournament. _Did Dan replace him_? "It's been a while I haven't been on Earth. I was hoping Dan would call me or visit me in New Vestroia."

"Wait? What do you mean, Drago, you were always in those matches with Dan?" Runo said blinking then frowned, she might be in a fight with him but she wasn't too clueless to stop watching Dan's match. " That doesn't make sense."

"He's right, I cover all of Dan's matches until he disappeared and you were there. I even have the footage... well back to the Battle Brawlers Headquarters," Julie added.

"Shun is everything alright, you seemed to be thinking a lot?" Skyress asked hopping toward Shun happy to see him, but he seemed lost in his mind.

"Yeah, care to share with us?" Runo said aggressively feeling the need to blame someone or at least put her anger on someone.

"Runo, please don't be rude. You can see, Shun is not well," Alice said before Tigrerra could intervene. She was a bit weird out by all the negativity, her best friend was showing about Dan.

"No, not right now. I'm not sure, but why would you, Skyress come here, not that I'm unhappy but why are you here? I thought you wanted to stay in New Vestroia?"

"I do. I do not know who, but a human asked me to find you, Shun, they said you were in great danger and due to my experience, Master Ingram and other Guardians would not be able to be a match."

Everyone starred at Skyress.

"But, Master Ingram is in Vestroia and except Taylean, who is resting in the Headquarters before going back Neathia. My other Bakugans are currently visiting Vestroia," Shun said frowning, he was clearly missing something. Something was off and definitely going on around him and he couldn't figure it out.

"Alice, were you able to take off for an undetermined time," Joe asked, everyone except Shun and Marucho looked at Joe and Alice puzzled. Marucho and Shun were now exchanging glances, observed by Hydranoid and Stormy Skyress, this definitely couldn't be a coincidence that they were all reunited today. Especially with Joe tagging along which he, Joe, knew how important these visits were to them and only for them.

"I'm off for the next day, we were able to found new people to take care of the coffee shop and help Runo's parents out," Alice said.

Marucho's watch beeped signalling a notification.

"Uh," as Marucho looked at the message, "this is weird, it says the jet would be ready tonight to bring us back to the Headquarters, except I plan for it to come only tomorrow, in the afternoon."

"It's not a coincidence, then, someone wanted us to all meet," Shun said as he stood up looking again around him, it was empty only them were here.

"You really think so?" Julie said already thinking about Dan and added, "Maybe Danny is going to show up."

"Don't be silly why would Dan go for all the troubles to do this without being the first to see Drago. It's not making sense," Runo said shaking her head.

"About that," Joe said, "I was just told to make sure everyone would agree to go the Battle Brawlers Headquarters."

"Who told you that?" Marucho asked.

"Anyway I have to be at the Headquarters, I already have a friendly battle with Billy," Julie interrupted Joe. "So of course, I will follow."

When a bright light appeared.

"Dan!" Drago said hopping to the image of Dan thinking he could shake his best friend and have an explanation.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the next chapter should be up in a week around. Are people still interested in this fandom?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series. Thanks for the follows and Poke-ranger21 review, I wasn't sure if it was worth the interest so I'm very glad that you push me to keep developing the story. English is not my first language of literacy. ****I have, also, realized in chapter 1 that my edits haven't been published and I apologize for that.**

* * *

Dan's image was only showing his face, he looked sickly pale, he didn't have his usual googles at the top of his head. It seemed like a pre-recorded video that just got projected, a hologram. Marucho had no idea how they could do this, did they asked Mira's help. Why Dan did not come to him?

"Hi, if you are seeing this, it means, I couldn't meet you to explain to you what's going on. Most luckily advise not to travel in my condition. I have asked Kato and Joe to help me out and others. Kato had set the jet to bring you back tonight with hopefully, all five of you that include Runo and Alice. It's also mean that I," he choked like he couldn't believe he was going to say that, " I need your help. Something is wrong and it's bigger than the Mechtanium Surge. I had the intuition that I couldn't finish it in time or like I was hoping so I plan carefully a plan containing clues. Hopefully, you will accept to finish what I couldn't. "He coughed. "More videos had been set for you and others to watch and understand what I need for you to do. You won't do this by yourself, it's impossible. All hands on deck would be needed in the Battle Brawlers Headquarters. No surprised, I'm delegating Marucho and Shun to take the right decisions, I trust them to do it and I have my reasons that will be told later why it's not others."

"Are you saying that you are asking us to go on another adventure?" Julie screamed mixed feelings between excitement and_ he-has-the-worst-timing-ever_. "We are mostly the ones who are behind in spirit..."

"Yes," he replied as if Dan knew Julie would react exactly this way. "There's no obligation to this adventure. You can refuse, but deep down I already know that if everything goes like planned some of you including you, Julie, would not refuse." Dan sound confident in his raspy voice. "Thanks, Alice and Joe for you-know-what." He turned slightly his head at their direction not once looking at Runo. He smiled tiredly. "Just let my mom not to worry about me, okay Shun?" Dan winked and the video projection disappears.

All looked at Joe and Alice, Runo wanted to ask at her best friend Alice what did he mean. Questions still lingering in the air, unanswered; more mystery.

"I was told to project it, I really have no idea what's going on, I'm only following what he asked me to do," Joe responded. "It was a pre-recorded video that Dan told me to set it up today when you and all your first Bakugans Guardians would be here, this includes Drago in this coffee shop."

"What! When did Dan contact you? Before?" Runo shocked, how dare he contacted her best friend Alice. Dan never contacted her ever, after their fight! It was not fair. " How would he know Drago would be here, today?"

"I don't know Runo. I'm only following his instructions."

"Dan contacted me a long time ago," Alice explained and smiling," before he disappears, a year ago. It was strange who I never thought he would think so far in the future. I was given a date and put in contact with Joe."

"Dan was mysterious, he was hesitant to reveal to us even more. Alice and I, both trusted him," Joe continued.

Alice added: "He asked if I could take a few holidays to help you out, I don't know what I need to help you with. I thought you, gues, would explain it today, everyone was clueless."

"I only speculate that it would mean a new adventure for us," Joe added.

A beep from Shun's phone asking him in a video call. "Excuse for a second, it's Dan's mom."

"Did you see Dan?" Mysioko's, Dan's mom, answered. The tone sound worried. "He disappeared, he was supposed to be at the hospital, but he kept disappearing. He is not well, Shun, I think he tried to go to the park where you used to play. He's not supposed to travel! If you find Dan can you reassure him? Tell him we love him! We will do the necessary to bring him back to the hospital. His father has to work and I need to accompany him so if you could take care of Dan while we are away, please. I don't want him to be alone."

Shun froze tighten his grip on his phone fearing it would slip out of his hands.

"What do you mean the hospital?" Shun said in a tight voice fearing for the worse. Dan never mentioned, the hospital or else, he would have delegated the work and stayed with him.

He starred at the sudden sad face as she was about to cry. "Oh no! Dan never told you? it's back Shun and it's back and it's very aggressive."

The others were too far from him to hear his conversation. Shun was currently in a nightmare, it couldn't be back._ It was not possible_. Drago and Skyress being back and Dan coughing and so pale. He needed to be calm for everyone's sake and his own.

"Don't worry, I will found Dan and take care of him," Shun told her.

"Shun," Mysioko, Dan's mom said, her voice cracking under the emotion, "don't be mad at him. He obviously didn't want to hurt you."

"I know ... I know, " He said trying to stay calm to reassure Mysioko, but he was mad at Dan, his best friend, didn't tell him about it. "I'm Wardington, I'll check his favourite spots."

Dan was definitely not in Wardington but obviously the fact that he knew his mom called would only mean that he knew Shun would have followed the clues from his favourite spots.

"Thanks, Shun! Call me if you need anything and when you find Dan."

Shun hanged up the video call and turned around to approach the group waiting taking Skyress and Drago at the same time.

"If everyone agrees, we will depart tonight to go back to our Headquarters, Marucho, are you in?" Shun asked.

"Of course I''m in, Dan is our best friend, right Elfin?" Marucho responded with a smile. " I can set up communication with Klaus and our past friends. I'm sure we can help Dan in whatever is."

"Of course we will help," Elfin said energetic bouncing in her ball form. "Dan is our friend too."

"Good, meet you at the jet," Shun replied trusting with one glance Joe would ensure everyone would be at the jet in time.

"Shun, where are you going?" Julie asked.

Shun was at the door, he had Skyress and Drago on his left shoulder. He said without turning around. "I need to check something at the park before joining you when the jet departs. I still have time, but I need to be quick."

"Well, wait for all of us! We are all going!" Marucho exclaimed.

"Yeah, wait for us, Shun, we are not letting you go if you find something about Dan all alone," Julie exclaimed excitedly to go on an adventure, this time, one that would include her, pumping her right fist up.

Runo nodded and added," Yeah, we are a team and if you believe none of this is a coincidence, we should be together. It's not fair if you got in adventure and not us. An adventure that we can do in Wardington"

Shun really didn't want because the place where he was going was where Dan and he would go in their childhood time, around the time, the cards fall. He chuckled internally, they never officially reveal that he, Dan, was one of the creators of the rule of the game, Dan wanted to keep it a secret and the only who knew was Marucho because he was very intelligent and actually took the time to read the official brick of the game. The other one was Shun, they all assumed it was Shun, the mastermind of the game because he was the one who easily went first and it fit his personality as opposed to Dan who used his gut primarily as his strategy.

"Fine, Julie." He was purposely ignoring Runo.

"Actually, I'm not going to join you. I'll take Alice's things. I think if you go to the park than it's you five and your Bakugans including Drago who should go," Joe said.

"You definitely know more." Runo trying this not to yell, she was more mature than that, this time.

"I do, I just need to make sure you go to the park, for now, I can't tell you more, I'm sorry."

_So Dan told him about the park or he just asked Joe to mention the word "park"_, Shun wondered. Probably, the latter, or else Drago would have known something and he wasn't told anything about this.

"Let me bring my suitcase, Shun, and I would be ready to go," Alice said running in the back of the coffee shop to get her suitcase.

"Well, I'm coming if it interested you, Shun! No way, I'm left behind," Runo said crossing her arms standing next to him with Tigrerra on her shoulder.

"Even, if you are still mad at Dan?" Shun asked without glancing at her looking outside. It was sunny this late afternoon.

"Mad at Dan? Why would you be mad at Daniel? What did he do?" Drago asked if only he could transform and fly to see Dan at their Headquarters. If he was there, surely he would, right?

"I may be mad at Dan, still you are all my best friends. If Julie and Alice are going, I have to go," Runo said crossing her arms.

Shun bit his tongue to refrain to say something about her choice of words. Moments later, Joe had departed with Alice's suitcase and the original gang minus Dan was walking outside following Shun.

"Shun are you alright?" Skyress asked again still on his left shoulder while they wait for the others. She was still worried about him. He had taken Drago who was on his other shoulder.

"Honestly, Skyress, I'm worried about what kind of trouble Dan went to and if he was able to recruit help from our allies. " He knew he could always confide to Skyress while he rarely talked to others more than a few sentences with the exception of Dan. Skyress was the one who could hear a monologue from him. Shun never confide like this with his other Bakugans Guardians "I wonder what's really going on. It feels like we are going to follow the steps that others were instructed by him. Dan is not just my best friend, he's like a brother," he tightened his fist," no, he's my little brother, " Shun corrected in a whisper tone, yet loud enough for Drago and Skyress to hear.

Both Skyress and Drago had a glimpse and believe Shun and Dan were close but never that closed.

"Daniel had always been evasive about your relationship," Drago commented.

"It's not that he didn't trust you, Drago, I asked not to tell, it was a way to protect him when we fight Masquerade and then for our other wars. We had too especially as I wasn't sure how they would take our relationship and used it to their advantage. Dan is still noble to protect and tried to save everyone he can. I know how badly, he wanted to call me as his older brother, but I told him no, it wasn't safe. I won't fail him." He glanced behind him. "Drago, Skyress, can I count on you not to tell anyone about it."

"You can count on me, Shun," Skyress said nodding her head.

"Well, which park are we going to?" Runo said, at the same time as Skyress was responding, loudly so everyone could hear her.

"The one, Dan and I played when we were younger, it's not far from here," Shun said already seeing the park in his peripheral they were approaching leading the group. Even if they were famous in Wardington, no one approached them.

Shun stood there at the entrance, on the grass, the others stop behind him wondering why they stopped.

The park was desert from all the children. Large pit sand for the children to play in, Shun remembered how determined Dan was to build a castle with his help as if it was crucial to include him. Shun, at least two years older than him, wasn't interest at all by the little kid. Dan was all alone in the sand not caring at all for the other kids who didn't glance at him. Shun was taller and older than Dan (small for his age), however, it didn't surpass Dan's stubbornness to stay all night to finish that sandcastle.

"What should we be looking at Shun ?" Marucho asked

"I need to find a tree with a distinctive mark on it: 'DS'. The carving is probably higher because of the tree trunk lengthen with time, but I know the tree is still here. I was just reminiscence this place."

_"Come on, Shun!" Dan said as he ran, his energy was contagious, but Shun controlled himself to actually walk! " We are going to be late."_

_"I don't think the park is going to be angry if we are late", Shun said playing along, he had learned better to play along or to have a jumping Daniel all over him. "Slow down, Dan. Now hold my hand while we cross the street," grabbing Dan's hand as he calmed down immediately and nodded._

_They had that effect to calm or motivate each other. Dan loved spending his time in the park whenever he can. Sometimes, he would play with the other kids, but since he found Shun, Dan rather stick with him. _

Shun stopped a tall tree that looked healthy, easily climbing the branches to reach the sloppy but yet dedicated carving that Dan made with_ his knife_. Nearly twelve years ago, the tree was a lot smaller, still, Dan climbed a few branches and carved. Scare everyone as no one could find him.

He took advantage of being high up in the tree to check his surrounding, no one was there. He had to be quick, a large group easily attract people. Shun got down while the other Brawlers and their Bakugan looked at him in silence. This tree was connecting to their treehouse, he just needed to found the mechanism.

_Click._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Part 1

**I don't the Bakugan Universe. Thanks for all the following. Enjoy! New details were added.**

* * *

A rectangle door in the middle of the tree carved out and opened, no knob, but Shun knew how to open it. He had the front door so no one could see how to open the door.

"Let's go!" Shun as he stepped aside for them to step inside the tree trunk.

"Wait inside the tree are you crazy!" Runo's eye was wide already thinking '_How come no one told her about this?! It was amazing!'_

"Just get inside, Runo." Shun muttered as he thought '_I don't want us to be followed.'_

Inside, Marucho took the lead to explore by taking the only straight passage while Shun closed and locked with a mechanism preventing anyone else to enter after him. He was going to condemn the place. That would be the only reason why Dan mentioned him, Dan had feared they would found his secret passage.

"Marucho," Shun's voice echoed in the confined space. " There's only one way to get through this, you should stop at a ladder made in wood. You just need to climb it."

They tried to walk as fast as they could, however, they were a lot taller than space dimension, their head and back hitting constantly the ceiling except for Marucho and Shun. Shun was used to crawl and actually took the time remembering this passage that they took the time to carve. He was the one who finished it when Dan couldn't finish. Dan was so upset and as a surprised Shun spend as much time as possible doing that. It was nearly as tall as the ten years old that he was.

"I'm in front of a wooden ladder. This is ingenious! " Marucho exclaimed as their Bakugan shed some lights. "Who would have thought about this! It's really an intricate design where the conception was thought thoughtfully! I must look at it more deeply!

"Look, Marucho, there's clothes everywhere and some kid's toys and things," Julie said gazing all around, the light of the bright sun reflecting from the 'windows ' of the treehouse helped see.

The five of them could barely fit inside the treehouse, Shun knew, it could crumble at any time. All of them had the weight of young adults and not young kids.

"Is this Dan and you?" Runo asked holding a broken white frame with a picture of two young boys.

Alice waited near the door at a respectful distant understanding this was a private area. "Shun, I think..." she started.

"Can some of you wait outside?" Shun interrupted

"Of course, Shun, come Runo and Julie," Alice said understanding how Shun needed his peace.

"BUT!" Dan never told us about this, we could learn so much, "Runo tried to explain thinking about how this could help understand Dan more. She never thought Dan could be so secretive, her best friend Alice, yes... Dan, never in a million years.

"Why does Marucho get to stay? I know Dan more than him!" Runo replied.

Marucho stood not moving knowing that defying the demand may not the wisest yet, he couldn't let his friend alone. Runo might be right that she knew Dan more, but the desire to know everything right now was not the right time for Shun. Plus, Marucho knew Shun and Dan but was not connected as these two. If he didn't make a move and stayed in silence, Marucho knew Shun wouldn't be too bothered. In someway, Dan forced them to bound and take decisions together in the Mechtanium Surge, they have grown to understand even more. Dan showed them that he never give up on them even in their sad moments. Dan may not be there for Shun, right now, but he, Marucho was.

Shun closed his eyes.

_***Flashback***_

_Before New Vestroia first war against Vestals_

_It's only been two months and a half, their Bakugans left to return to New Vestroia and it was before the Vestal war. Dan's mood had considerably degraded until he disappeared for days now. It rained all day and storms were predicted for the next two days, yet it was no longer raining and extremely quiet. He was back at his grandpa's house while his best friend and little brother Dan was missing. Dan's parents Misyoko and Shinjiro were spending all their time trying to find him. Dan seemed to have vanished, he was not at any of his favourite places. They have insisted not to let the other Bakugan Battle friends know which got Shun frustrated and wondering. He wished Skyress could be there again to guide and support him._

_Until an alert from the treehouse told him someone triggered the security. There was a breach, as a trained ninja, he was able to reach his destination fast and without any noise. Who dared to enter?_

_Only a thump made him frowned and more determined to confront who decided to enter this sacred place. Only to see with the dim light of the moon, the shape of a body, could it be Dan?_

_"Dan is that you?"_

_No noise until a groan as Shun approached._

_"Don't," was barely articulate as a response. Shun's instincts were telling him it was Dan, he flicked the switch of a small lantern on the small table to brighten the space. _

_Dan. Bloody. Red stains everywhere, his mind and his eyes couldn't grasp fully what happened to his best friend. Not reacting to the light and as if he had been beaten up and torture horribly, all this redness and numerous hematomas. He had to get help, but he couldn't abandon Dan again and leave him alone. What if Dan had been followed? He checked his pulse and sighed in relief feeling the beating under his fingers. _

_He realized that he could always send a code, a message of distress with the lights, in the treehouse to his house._

_A couple of hours later, they have brought Dan to the hospital and his grandfather contacted Dan's parents while he waited on the chair in the waiting room for more news of Dan in the hospital. He wished again for Skyress to be here as a confident and a friend. He didn't feel any relief to be told by the first doctor who met him that he nearly save his friend by his quick thinking. An hour or later, if he didn't react to that breach in their treehouse, he would have found the dead body of his friend. He tried not shuddered and be strong like he was for his mother. Yet, Dan was always there even he didn't want any company or help or be comfort by people._

_***Flashback***_

Now, lots of objects were gone as if someone came here to trash it out and discarded everything on the floor. He looked at the only thing not broken the lantern. Drawings and pictures were mostly gone leaving it the treehouse empty. Shun blinked trying to get out his memory and sighed as he slowly picked the clothes, the green-red blanket, the dragon plush, he could get on a faster pace but taking the time reminiscence their childhood memories when it was more pacified period and less painful because they embarked in a fighting adventure literally. The memories long before Dan discovered Drago and Skyress. It was their refugee when they didn't want to talk to anyone or just escape. A backpack and empty bags were in a corner of the treehouse untouched, he put everything in it. Shun checked under the small mat acting as a bed and took out a small green, red and black metal box and frown, it was lighter, he quickly opened it. Only to find a note on Dan's inelegant handwriting as it looked rushed.

**_You are too late._**

Where was the content? Knowing Dan, it was not here and he wouldn't leave it to discard somewhere if he had feared. Why didn't he tell about this? Dan was again being stubborn to handle everything by himself. Maybe at his old house, but he didn't have the time to check and a new family was living in Dan's old house. Dan was protective of the content in this box. Shun had promised if something wrong, he would need to find this circle box and bring it to another safe place.

"Who's plush is it to?" Drago asked as he looked as much the mobility of his unfolding ball stand could give him.

"He had an affinity with dragons," Drago commented softly amused.

"Always, when he was young, he said he rode a dragon in his dreams! It was a fun experience and that I would totally need to try it," trying not to smile as he remembered. "I think I got all of what I need," Shun's eyes gazed around trying to make sure he got everything. He saw another note.

**_Did you get all? _**written in Dan's hand.

"Really, Dan?!" he voiced out to no one in particular. "I'm on it."

"What is it?" Drago asked.

"Dan knew somehow I would come here. He may act half the time so reckless and stupid. If he takes the time to concentrate, he can be decent. It needs to be barren. Only he can think and decide it's the time to be this cryptic. Marucho can you help me by taking the lantern and give one of the girls, these bags. I'm going to make sure I got everything before leaving."

"Sure, Shun," Marucho responded taking the bags filled up and called out the girls to help him out.

Shun with Drago and Skyress on each side of his shoulders, the others walking ahead to get in time to the jet. Shun glanced one last time to the treehouse before condemning, but not burning it down, his heart was pulling away from doing that. At least, by blocking the issues to reach the treehouse, whoever tried to trash it again couldn't find whatever they could search and destroyed it even more.

* * *

Joe was waiting for them inside the jet provided by the butler Kato, already on his portable computer working on the Bakugan official website and the rankings list. Since Wavern's death, his Bakugan, Joe retired as a brawler and at the same time kept his official title. He was still the webmaster working more closely with Marucho, Mira and Klaus. Now even other dimensions could have access and could watch directly the battles happening on Earth without physically there. He was also in charge of responding to emails and had a team working for him. He never thought years later, he would still be linked with the Bakugan World. It was weird for Joe to remove Dan from the ranking statistic, but Dan had expressed his wish. Unofficially, he was gone for the algorithm, but only in some ranking list would Dan's move along according to the match. Marucho and he had blocked the opportunity for someone to request a match against him.

" Hi, Dan," Joe whispered knowing the others would be coming soon as he glanced at the porthole.

"Joe, what's up, man?" Dan responded on the other end, with a strained voice and a forced enthusiasm, this was no the Dan he knew. Joe didn't know what Dan was hiding and why but he was once sick and in a sense understand his motivation to hide it all.

"They are all coming... even Runo."

"I guess I lost that bet," Dan's raspy voice came out after a cough, giving Joe a tired smile with a thumb up to reassure how he was fine.

Joe didn't respond not knowing if it was the right time to ask him.

"Joe, what is it? Is something wrong? Drago? Shun? Vestroia? Marucho?"

"No everyone is okay, just Drago who is upset and doesn't really understand what are you hiding."

Dan did not respond to him either because he was having a hard time processing, but he also looked very sick.

"Oh, are you at the Headquarters?"

"Yes did you send the invitation to everyone?"

"Yes," Joe reassured Dan, he knew how his friend felt nervous, he didn't know why or what was going to happen, only that it won't be his funeral soon.

"Yes, oh Billy is joining the chat," Joe commented to Dan distracted by the beeping. He muttered "Wait for a second," as he clicked and typed to include Billy in their chat.

* * *

**Arriving at the Battle Brawlers Headquarters**

The jet landed on the landing runway on one of the wings of the Battle Brawlers Headquarters, it was in the middle of the night, but already a chauffeur was waiting for Joe. Joe was to be dropped at his apartment promising to be there in the afternoon, he refused to stay in one of the guest rooms of the building. He was needed elsewhere, he said while the others walked back inside into one of the wings assigned to them. Marucho was the first to enter knowing Kato would be there to greet them before they could go to their respective floor and rooms. Each of them had their own room with their name of it, the same size, but on different levels. Owned by Marucho and his family, he had three floors for himself, Shun and Dan would share one and the girls would share one too. It was often empty in the girls as Julie was living nearby with her family and now with her boyfriend Billy. Alice would rarely go to the Headquarters due to her working in the Wardington for the past months. Shun helped to bring Alice's luggage in front of her room. Dan hadn't be seen for months, so Shun and Runo often had their entire floor for themselves.

" Let's unpack and rest and then we will try to find Dan before Julie's friendly battle."

"Yes we need our beauty sleep," Julie said excitedly while Runo added, "and our Bakugans need some rest."

"They can also rest in their full-grown size one of the backyards," Marucho said after a yawn waiting for his butler to come.

Kato arrived in the hallway: "Welcome Master Marucho. I would like to remind you that you will have some guests this afternoon."

"Thank you, Kato."

"Master Dan is resting in his room," Kato added.

"He is here?" Shun said with a tight voice.

Julie gasped loudly and the girls suddenly blink rapidly to keep themselves awake. Marucho lifted his head glancing at his butler Kato and his friends.

"Yes, he is in his room."

"When did Dan arrive?" Marucho questioned.

"Just before lunch, he didn't eat, that's something I can confirm to you."

"Was he hurt?"

"No, I didn't see Master Marucho, but he did look exhausted. Would you like me to wake him up and bring him here?" Keto asked.

"No need, we will go see him." Marucho declared.

"Marucho, Shun, Runo and Julie, go ahead, I'll join you, I'm going to bring soup and some snacks so we could," Alice offered knowing Dan must be hungry and it was definitely not normal for him to skip a meal.

"No need, Mrs. Alice, our chef can take care of that."

"I would like to help. Of course, your chef can help me get the food and we can eat in his room or in the dining room of the boys' floor."

"Good idea, I totally forgot how I am starving!" Marucho said. They did have a few snacks available in the jet, but they were seven to share all the snacks and the drinks.

* * *

**My update schedule is going very slow. I have not abandoned any stories, it's just very slow because of the university. It's going to be crazy and each story is a way for me to escape the reality for a full day of writing. **


	4. Chapter 3 - Part 2

**Hi! I have reviewed all the previous chapters and made some changes and added details. The updated version should be posted!**

* * *

**In front of Dan's room**

Shun was leading them all walking in the boy's wings stopping in front of Dan's door opening on his bedroom. He opened the door unlocked, Dan had never locked it, a childhood fear, quietly while everyone had a sudden regained energy, they will have answers from Dan. Dan was gone and no even Marucho's technology could find him in any of Bakugan City or in their allies' homelands. Everyone had been on the lookout, they heard someone shifting in the dark of the room, illuminated a bit by the hallway lights. Dan tried to stand up and immediately crash on the floor if Shun didn't catch him tangled in the covers

"Drago! Is that you? What...how? Vestroia! Shun! What! Where am I?" he sounds exhausted and burst of agitation. "Someone needs our help?!"

"Runo open the light," Julie asked to worry about Dan. She knew about first aid medical however this time it was for real. As the lights opened, one glance: "We need to lay him down and get a doctor."

"I'm on it," Marucho said with determination.

"No doctor! No hospital! You promised Shun!" Dan weakly pushed some invisible hands and arms.

Confusing, even more, the Bakugans and the other brawlers. He was foolish and determined and a pillar for all of them. They never saw Dan so _vulnerable_!

"Don't be stupid, Dan!" Shun started to scold Dan, only to exclaim. "Dan! You have a fever!" he felt something sticky on his fingers as he rubbed them together. _Blood _as the light shines on dried blood covering his clothes.

"You obviously need bandages and cleaning before you get your wounds infected!" Julie exclaimed already pushing the covers on the floor.

Marucho called with his Baku-pod in a whisper: "A wheelchair Kato and medical supplies."

"Runo, can you let Alice know what's going on?"

Runo nodded running to get to Alice.

Dan delusion: " We have to find Drago. Naga is after him."

"Naga? What do you mean Naga?" Marucho said voice started to crack. What was going on with Dan?

"Yeah, we beat that creep a long time ago!"Julie added.

"Dan, Naga was a long time ago," Marucho said loudly.

"Don't you remember?" Shun calmed voiced

"Master Marucho here's the medical supplies and the wheelchair." The butler Kato said behind him stood Alice and Runo who were holding different supplies bandages, rags and a bowl of warm water. "You are needed in the conference room."

Alice slid inside the room to helped Julie working on ripping Dan's clothes - all fatigue is forgotten, Dan needed their help - while Shun seems frozen caught off guard.

"He's suffocating with his clothes," Alice said. "Sorry, Dan." as she heard him hissed trying to refrain himself from screaming. "You may have cracked a rib or two, we need him to be brought to the hospital."

"NO... No, we can't! No one can know! We have to hide!"

"Dan, you are not making any sense," Runo blurted out.

"He's babbling under the fever, Runo," Alice said calmly. "He probably won't remember any of this. We need to cool him down."

"I'll start the water," Julie said.

"Thank you, Kato. I'm coming right now." Marucho turned to look at Shun who gave a nod. "You guys need anything?" Tiny shake from Shun. "I'll be right back."

"It may be best, Runo will give you an update," Shun said trying not to act helpless in the situation.

"Dan, it's mean Drago. Can you hear me?" He was worried about his friend. Dan never gets sick, he can be moody and was the one who probably sleeps the less, but he was never ill. Was it normal for humans to be so sick? Marucho's and Alice's reactions made Drago think, it wasn't normal at all.

"They are not toys," he babbled in slurred.

"You're right, Dan, they are not toys. They are our friends," Shun responded automatically.

Something switch enough to force Shun out of his comfort zone and talk way more than he did since he met Shun.

"It's ready."

"Hold the door, Julie. At three, we are lifting him up."

Dan started fighting and shun who had most of Dan started to struggle as he didn't want anyone to be hurt. Whatever Drago said to Dan seem to calm him down and put in in silence as Dan was put in the bath for a few minutes while Julie and Alice moved things to be able to bandages and cleaned up.

* * *

It was with conflict mind that everyone started entering the Battle Brawlers Headquarters to assist at the match between Julie and Billy. One which, Julie wanted to cancel it because Dan was unfit and resting in another room. Yet, Joe was the one saying that this friendly battle should happen even if Dan wasn't there. How Dan would be mad, they didn't battle in the garden of the HQ because of him. Small whispers between Jake, Chan, Klaus, Mira and her brother Keith on the news about Dan. Fabia was watching from a screen with her guards who took a liking in Dan while Ren came on Earth in his human disguise as a representative and a friend.

Julie with Hammer Gorem and her boyfriend Billy with Cycloid, who had stayed on Earth, were ready to provide a bit of excitement even with the current situation. The garden was constructed to be able to watch any Bakugan match and let the Bakugans loose in their real size form.

"Gate card! Set!" Julie and Billy yelled.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! ," Julie started throwing Hammer Gorem in his ball form. "BAKUGAN STAND!"

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Billy repeated as he threw, his Subterra Bakugan, Cycloid in his ball form. "BAKUGAN STAND!"

"Ready, Julie?" Hammer Gorem asked.

"_Bakubabe_, ready to be defeated?"Billy smirked trying not to show his nervousness.

**Time passed **

Billy said: " Cycloid? Gorem? It's time."

"Time for what, Billy?!" Julie wondered out loud, already smiling and smelling the victory.

He walked on the battlefield, while the two Bakugans stopped their battle.

"What's wrong, Billy?" she asked curiously, she knew Billy would never back down of a challenge especially as he was the one who initiated and in front of the crowd.

"Julie! We have known each other since we were kids. You save me from Naga when we battle many years ago because I already fell in love with you. I used to be jealous of Dan because he had your attention. Until we spoke, so Julie, you became the love of my life many years before you fall in love with me. I travel around the world to try to forget you, but our paths have crossed again when I heard you, you were in danger. From then on, I knew I had to stay by your side as you bloom as a wonderful journalist. Would you marry me?"

Shock only passed a few seconds before she yelled: "YES! Billy! I would love to your wife. I LOVE YOU!"

As humans clapped and congratulated while Marucho had no choice but to dispel the cards and the battle. Klaus and Joe explained the Earth's traditions to the others. Dan showed up behind Shun was absently rubbing the Drago side. "Daniel! What are you doing? Why are you standing?" Drago's light angry voice trying to stop Dan from making a dangerous move even if he was happy to see him up.

Skyress didn't pay attention at that moment until she hears Drago, who was next to her, yell "Daniel", but the mass peoples cheering covered his sudden. Only to see him afar collapse slowly on Drago!

"SHUN! DANIEL!" Skyress yelled as much as she could ready to fly above them all. Her voice alarm Marucho and Shun who turned their heads from the celebration.

* * *

**As you can definitely see the battles are not my strongest thing in this fandom. I'm much more in the plot and I apologize. I just don't want to insult anyone by writing the weirdest things of anime battle.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Updates will be sporadic due to the return of school. I have the ideas, just not much motivate sorry about that. It's not BETA! Thanks for all the follows, putting the story in your favourites and all the comments.**

* * *

Marucho yelled for space already kneeling to check on Dan's heart rate and any sign of a seizure. They were able to cool him down and give him a bit of food in liquid before letting him rest in his room. At this point, they had their incoherent friend and a million questions and no one knew what was really going on.

Shun was already on the other side crouched on his knees; shaking him when he realized Dan was trying to talk to him. his heart rate and if his best friend was having a seizure. Shun hovered above Dan's mouth.

"I'm sorry, Shun, I should have... I should have... I should have listened to you...sorry...sorry... it too much I should have told you...battle" he wheezed out.

"Which battle?" Shun was worried, Dan couldn't mean that.

"We create something too dangerous... danger... price..." Dan was trying to talk as he was gasping for air.

"Marucho!" Shun said in a voice ticked of emotions _NO NO NO NO, Dan couldn't mean that... he was sure it was a rumour just a rumour!_. "You need to shut the Interspace Bakugan, it's interfering with Dan's health. I can't explain how. Cancel all the battles, NOW!"

Marucho just glanced and nodded before running to the control with Klaus, Lee chan, and Joe to try to cancel while his voice fades as Marucho started giving orders on his watch.

Dan wriggled in pain.

"Shun, the garden is not a safe place for Dan," Skyress said trying to get Shun to focus.

Shun knew how Skyress was right. He of all the people could not be in distraught, Dan needed him!

"Master Ingram, I'm going to ask you to go to Vestroia and warned everyone from our family what happens," Shun said shocking the Bakugans, Skyress and everyone near them.

The celebration had stopped and murmured could be heard all wanted to know what happens and who falls.

"Yes, Master Shun. I will inform everyone of our family. Drago, would you please?" Master Ingram asked still in his ball form.

Drago nodded. It was the quickest way to send Master Ingram in New Vestroia, without the other travel way.

"Spectra helped me to transport him, we need to move him, after his agitation, he could sleep from our grasp," Shun said as Spectra's figure hovered creating a shadow from the sun for Dan. _Marucho had to shut down the battles! what was taking so long!_

"Need t-t-t-o-o re-lease them."

He wasn't sure but Dan's weak state and incoherent word sum up and had confirmed his suspicions. Shun never wanted to hear this sentence ever again.

Marucho contacted them through the watch. Dan was just whimpering tears were glistering on his red face.

"It's done, "Marucho informed Shun while the other three and their Bakugans were left clueless. "No battle is happening, I cancelled the match of the next hours."

"I know, Marucho, I know Dan has stopped moving," Shun muttered still focus on Dans as he put his hands to check his pulse and comfort him with the other one. " Good. Then, we won't need to worry for him to be in pain for the next hours."

"Dan, Dan," Julie screamed tears dropping on her cheeks and rolling on her chin as Jake and Billy tried to hold her off from running over there. "No Jake. This is Danny. OUR FRIEND! Dan! Wake up this isn't funny." This was the best moment of her life and the worse, she trembled and was embraced by Billy who rubbed her back to soother her and kiss the top of her head watching in silence. Jake and Billy glanced at each other no word could describe what was actually happening or even explain.

Dan closed his eyes, he lost consciousness at that point.

"Keith, let's carry him out before he hurt himself more on this ground. It's not safe for him."

Keith nodded and stepped to be at Dan's feet. " I'll grab his legs, you got him."

"1...2...3," Shun said as they lift the unconscious, weightless and pale body of their none blood related little brother.

Marucho met them as they entered the Headquarters while others stayed behind to leave more room.

"Shun, maybe we should put him in the incubator?" Marucho suggested trying his very best to keep up with walking.

"Yes, it's the best place for him. Keith, let's change the place and place him there."

Alice moved to grab, the Bakugan Preyas, Diablo, the fallen Drago; Skyress was left at the scene as Shun paid solely attention to Dan was picked up and taken by Alice who was a bit too far the scene. She followed the group while Julie was crying hysterically from being asked to fiancé to her friend Dan's unconscious state. She had to take charge none of her friends could take the lead, Runo was visibly angry and shocked.

"Anything, I can do, Alice?" Klaus slowing down to be at the same pace as her. He was here as a guest since he was still established in Vestroia.

"I know you have a connection with Vestroia if you could ensure everyone is accounted and ensure those left in Vestroia, mainly the Bakugans can assist to the explanations without entering on Earth?" she asked a bit shock. She had to follow the instructions and Klaus was a friend of Dan even if she didn't know him well.

"Yes, we are all friends of Dan and a friend of Dan is worthy of having all my help."

"Uh, " she shook her ginger orange hair blinking, " can you also gather everyone in the living room and make the recruits of Bakugan Brawlers leave? I don't think it's the right time to have new people replacing our newly retired members."

* * *

It took a few hours for Klaus to ensure everything meanwhile Neathians and Gundalians were working together to use their knowledge to maintain Dan in the incubator. The incubator was a project nearly complete asked by Dan saying he would need to rest. Some were sitting on the chairs, the couches, the floor; others were leaning on the walls or standing in a smaller group all around the room.

"I don't understand he took the worst timing to do this," Runo said shaking her head.

"Runo" Tigrerra exclaiming knowing how bitter she sounds was to hide, she was afraid for Dan. Dan was always the forefront, the first in line, the unbeatable guy, to fall like this.

"How can you believe this! "Jake exclaimed, the retired brawler who was now playing in the football league was off-season and one of the guest invited to see his friend. " Dan will never do this on purpose!"

"Dan is our friend, he may be reckless and a bit stupid doesn't mean he would have done this to ruin it," Billy said defending Dan, "Actually, "surprising the people around him; Billy and Dan had barely interacted with most people's knowledge in the room. " I think Dan somehow plans to reunite all of us at some point. I knew he was ill and he didn't have much time, that's what I know."

"No one had seen Billy and Dan talked when did that happen?" asked someone in the room aloud.

Billy continued "He was the one who suggests that I fiance you after I got his blessing and talk to him. he said he was ill, but that he will try to make an appearance, I should have told him no and reassure sure it was okay for not coming instead I told him you will be happy to see him," he glanced to Julie.

"None of this was your fault it was bound to happen," Shun said leaning on the wall in watching everyone around the living room.

"What do you mean?" Fabia asked from the screening projecting her face. "Dan was already sick and you knew?"

"Dan was dealing with bad things, I wasn't sure what; he never confides to me, but the lack of his presence... I got suspicious lately. His mom confirmed it to me yesterday. Dan spends time in the hospital; I just didn't know the extent of it

"Dan requested you all," Joe said walking in the room. He continued: " We called out there's an emergency in the interspace so everyone has evacuated the building until this crisis is over." He was holding a CD in his hand. " Alice and I are just following his instructions. I'm sure some of you already have other instructions weirds ones, but still, you know something." Joe took a deep breath. "There's a video message, Dan gave to me and ask to show you all, I have no idea but it's concerning us all," Joe said firmly.

Again, I don't know as the CD played on the large screen in the room making everyone watch as Dan's voice came out of the speakers.

"Hi, are you sure it's working, now, Joe?"

"YES, it is Dan!" Joe chuckled could be heard as he was behind the camera.

"Okay well," Dan looked shy in the video, " it's kind of private so it's a soundproof room?"

"Yes, Dan. Don't worry, I won't disturb your video for Runo."

"Yes, thanks!" Joe left the room closing the door behind him.

"Well, it not for Runo its more a video for everyone," Dan explained looking at the camera's lens, he sounded so serious.

Many saw the cane on his left side even though there's no focus on the object, but Shun, Marucho and Keith, Alice saw it.

Dan has a cane what happen?" Runo said out loud what everyone was thinking except Shun who closed his eyes for fraction of second trying not to lower his head. Dan was sicker than he first told them. He can't break in front of everyone, why was he not able to control himself? In all those years, he had perfect control and now he was crumbling?

"I know... I know ... I have a cane, I think Shun would appreciate your observation skill." Dan smiled a bit and cleared his throat and leaned on his red and black cane. "You are right Shun. You were right from the beginning and I'm sorry I knew you were becoming suspicious right off as Drago and I left with the boat Kato provide us. I saw it in your eyes as you need I would never miss a party, especially in my honour," He chuckled. "I'm quite the attention seeker."

" This is so strange from you Danny," Julie said holding Billy's hand. Even if the Dan of the video couldn't hear her.

Shun stayed stoic even if the inside of him was cracking while the video played. Silence falls as they listened to the video playing.

Dan looked at the ground and slowly look at them as if he was collecting his thoughts "So..."

Dan sighed and starred at the camera "Well, it was never really gone, Shun. Shun, he found, a couple of days after the end of Metchnaism, he found me the same place, same hour, different year. I was able to hold him off but I knew it wouldn't be enough. I had to act quickly, so as soon I could, I left and prepared a trap and clues to help you out."

He blinked; his thoughts were jumbled, Shun could see it. It was making sense as if he was sending multiples messages underneath the real message. The fact that he didn't rethink or he was repeating himself, make Shun questioned if Dan was conscious of what he was doing or lost as usual lately?

"If you are seeing this video is that something is really wrong and I need your help. I had the intuition that I couldn't finish so I develop a plan and put clues around so you can finish the -" He coughed a bit, " - the next information if you choose to do it. You will find more on the next videos that I left at the Battle Brawlers Headquarters. I have arranged a few people for you to meet up all around and from there. I'm going to let Marucho and Shun lead you."

_The first message was definitely addressed to him and only him to understand_, Shun concluded.

Dan sounded more determined and proactive in his speech.

"You would need all six attributes at least to help you out. Alice, if you don't participate this is more than fine, but I need at least 6 different people that will be ready to brawl. for Pyro, I already have nominated someone who will be the temporary owner of Drago. Don't worry buddy, it has Shun stamp and mine. I do hope you won't mind.." Dan blinked as he seemed lost on what to say and move so slowly to reach on the desk for something.

Shun shook his head "hn" his eyes widen as Dan took a cue card. dan never take cue card, it was all in his mind. only one time, he did and it was when he explained the utility of it to a clueless Dan.

"Thanks, Shun for explaining to me how cue cards could be helpful.. so I talk about this.. yes that.. and that and oh yeah right," Dan muttered and looked up at the camera with a tired smile. "Well, you know Bakugan has ALWAYS been in my life so I guess you need to see the next video to understand what I'm asking for you to so.

The video ended and Bakugans and Brawlers started chit-chatting all around the room about who was going were they all going. What just happen? Why would Dan show them this and who was the one that Dan trusted enough to take Drago? Would Drago even accept that temporary owner! Dan was crazy to think like that or he was sicker than to believe that.

"I don't trust that temporarily one how could you decided without Drago's consent?" Marucho said frowning approaching Shun.

"I was not aware I would even accept someone that would" Shun starred at Marucho to show him he was telling the truth.

Marucho clapped asking everyone's attention.

"If we want to follow Dan's whatever plan or whatever he got himself into. We need to think who is the five others to go at least. We also need to know if anyone wants to back out?"

"Of course not," Fabia said frowning.

Ren nodded on the side." Dan helped us so much if we can do something to help him in whatever risky thing he went."

"Even if we don't all go! We can still provide help for you," Lee said, she didn't have much of a role, but Dan always enquired of her when he could.

"Why don't we watch the second video, see whar Dan is saying and figure it out from there. We don't even know what he wants us to do!" Runo proposed. "We can choose the people after seeing the video." making people across the room nodded while Tigrerra was proud of her protege.

Joe said standing up: "While you were talking I have already set the second video so if you are ready? I can press on play."

"Do it, Joe," Runo said crossing her arms.

Dan's reappeared, the same clothes and the cane was still there.

"Well, these are my theories, Joe showed you the second video, and then you all decided to choose the five brawlers who will participate. Or a few of you have back out because the risks are too wild. Or you are seeing the second video with no interruption and you are wondering whether it's a joke since you have to shut down the Interspace and many of you are frustrate and want answers! My last theory, only the six brawlers, one of each attribute and their Bakugans are watching this and that is not counting Joe or Alice if she nominates someone else to replace her or she is not there that's another possibility. But I don't really believe in these ideas.

Dan checked is cue cards. "Joe will the one providing the videos as I instructed them. As the administer of the Bakugan website, I do hope some of you will be able to help him. I do suggest you eat while I talk because my videos are going to be long or for Marucho to take a pen and a lot of sheets to take notes because there's a lot of information that I'm about to tell you. I honestly think you should go to bed after this second video and before watching the third one as Shun would say " we all need to sleep on it."

" I do expect some changes throughout the videos or the reality is different from months before you see the videos. Stuff would add themselves, others would retreat and some would stay "Dan said as he was winking to Shun and Marucho'd direction.

"On to the real thing, I'm not here for long, some of you were already told or had the suspicious of how sick I am." Dan closed his eyes trying to keep the tears from leaking out. " Shun, just tell my mom not to worry, I can take care of myself! If Joe was able to reunite you all in front of this video by contacting Klaus and Marucho, then I'm happy. You are all my friends. I said it and I will say it again. I cannot assume my responsibilities as the leader of the group so I nominate Marucho and Shun to be co-ed of it. And if it all worked well, then you will repair my mistake."

"How did he know they would be there?" Marucho muttered wondering how Dan seemed confident that everyone would be crammed in the room even if they have important duties.

"The reason why I need the five attributes Brawler is so you can get back the energy of these five attributes. You will have to find Bakugans that are willing to help you fight against other Bakugans and weird people. Cancelling the matches in the Interspace is important because every match happening there is directly affecting me.

"My temporary replacement should arrive in the Headquarters in a few days. It would give you time to decide on a plan. You will not need to teach my replacement about pyro or if you do I can guarantee that this person learns very fast. It's also important for you to have fun in those difficult times. To take the right decision, you will need to find as much as possible of the empty cards; they would help you!"

Joe paused the video. A few glares not sure why the video was being interrupted. "Sorry I had to pause it because the Bakugan website is going overload and I'm receiving tons of emails!"

Kato appeared: "Sorry to disturb, people, are pounding outside the entrance!"

"What!" A few exclaimed.


End file.
